


The Lady of the Darkling Wants You to Pop Her Black Cherry

by Dark_Turn_of_Mind



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Cumshot, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Knight, Fsub, Gentle Fdom, Kissing, Lore - Freeform, Virginity, blowjob, switchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Turn_of_Mind/pseuds/Dark_Turn_of_Mind
Summary: All characters in this script are 18+
Relationships: Chosen Undead/Darkmoon Knightess
Kudos: 10





	The Lady of the Darkling Wants You to Pop Her Black Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Pronunciation Guide:
> 
> Anor Londo: æ-Nor Lawn-Doh
> 
> Gwyn: Gwin
> 
> Estoc: 'S'-tock
> 
> Formatting Key:
> 
> (Notes, guidelines, and vocal tones)
> 
> [Sounds]
> 
> {Optional SFX}
> 
> *Emphasis*
> 
> Hold the last audible vowel in words with a tilde (~) at the end.  
>  Examples: and~ = aaaand // me~ = meeee // close~ = cloooose

Well, you are a rare visitor. Welcome to the lost city of Anor Londo, chosen undead. If you seek Lord Gwyn's old keep . . . exit here and head straight yonder. If you are the chosen one, a revelation shall visit thee.

Unless, of course, you require rest. If that is the case, might I suggest tarrying a little longer? Even an undead requires repose, after all.

(short pause)

Excellent. I must say your arrival was very auspicious. I was beginning to succumb to the boredom of tending the bonfire . . . alone. Please, sit; reminisce by the flames. And, if it pleases, call me the Lady of the Darkling.

(short pause)

[soft chuckle]

Why, you ask? Why do I perform this menial task, here, on the outskirts of mighty Anor Londo? Er--well, I suppose that is my life's purpose. I am a keeper of the bonfire, you see. If not for me, what beacon would there be in this lost city? A gatekeeper, and a guide . . . *that* is my calling.

The bonfire here is special. Its flames, alongside those of its like, are linked to one another--tended by keepers, such as myself. So long as we live, these flames shall never die. And we, the keepers, shall never meet one another.

I--forgive me, chosen undead. I am rambling. [soft chuckle] I must admit, I've not had the chance to speak to another such as yourself in quite some time. I am . . . glad of the company.

(short pause)

My my, you are absolutely *brimming* with questions, aren't you? [giggle] No, no, I don't mind. My armor was . . . a gift, from . . . let's say a mentor, of sorts. You see, though my primary ambition is tending the bonfire, I have other obligations as well.

Have you by chance heard of the Blades of the Darkmoon?

(short pause)

I thought not. It's somewhat of a secret around here. Well, I'm what you might call . . . a knight of said organization. [giggle] Yes, very mysterious, I know. Though, in fairness, you seem quite mysterious yourself. All this chatter, and you still haven't shared your name.

(short pause)

I must say, that isn't very fair. I revealed my name, now you must follow suit. In the interest of . . . mutual respect, at the very least.

(short pause)

[giggle]

I suppose you're right. 'Lady of the Darkling' isn't really a name. It's funny, I don't often consider the absurdity of it. But~ . . . I find it comforting--the anonymity it provides. To those who pass through here--rare as they may be--I'm like a ghost. Just a nameless arbiter directing travelers toward their destiny.

I'm rambling again. Forgive me, chosen undead. [soft chuckle] What were we discussing just now?

[soft gasp]

Ah yes, my armor. Well, as I was saying, as a knight of the Darkmoon Blades, I'm tasked with defending Anor Londo from those who would pillage and otherwise despoil it. And~ as it happens, armor isn't a bad idea when thugs and mercenaries are trying to run a blade through your chest. [giggle]

*That* and it helps to hide my . . . well, my disfigurement.

(short pause)

(cautious tone)  
N-no, my face is unbesmirched, if that's what you're asking. It's . . . well, as a keeper, my bosom holds untold stores of humanity. It . . . swells under my skin, like a branching . . . *living* thing. I'm--well, I'm quite ashamed of it, truth be told.

(short pause)

I--y-you only wish me free of this helmet? To look me in the eye?

I-it's considered most dishonorable for a knight of the Darkmoon to be seen without her full attire. I fear it--well, I suppose it could be allowed . . . in this one instance. I am, after all, at my leisure post. And we are technically outside the city proper. Yes, I think this is something I can abide.

But . . . in truth . . . I'm quite shy of revealing myself to you. I-if you would be so kind, I'd be more comfortable if you removed your helmet first. P-please, would you . . .

(short pause)

(embarrassed tone)  
Oh my! I . . . you are not what I expected.

No, no, I mean no disrespect, it's not that. I just--you're quite handsome is what I meant to say.

[soft chuckle]

I suppose a deal must be honored. Give me a moment.

(short pause)

There. [soft chuckle] I must say, it's refreshing to be free of that confinement. It's quite stuffy in there, especially in the ever-shining sunlight of Anor Londo.

Well? What do you think? Am I what you expected?

(short pause)

(annoyed tone)  
No? [indignant sigh] Well, I'm sorry that my features have fallen short of your *high* standards, but I--

(surprised tone)  
\--W-wait. Are you trying to say that . . . my features *exceed* your expectations?

[soft gasp]

Y-you find me beautiful? Truly?

(suspicious tone)  
If this is some kind of cruel joke, then I'd advise you to--

(short pause)

(embarrased tone)  
O-oh, I see. You speak true. W-well, in that case . . . I thank you; sincerely. It's not often I get compliments, mind you.

[soft chuckle]

(normal tone)  
Well, there *was* one poor vandal who complimented my swordsmanship . . . while my estoc was buried in his gut. [chuckle]

Gods, it's quite nice having some room to breathe. I swear, if not for your presence, I'd toss my armor aside--feel the cool air touch my skin.

(suddenly somber tone)  
I'm sorry, it's . . . it's not proper to speak of such things. I . . . I fear I'm becoming too informal. Forgive me, chosen undead, I think it's time you--

[shocked gasp]

{sound of armor being shed}

(shocked tone)  
W-what are you doing?! You--that's indecent! Put your chest plate back on! You're--

[surprised sighing gasp]

Y-your chest! You bear . . . the same mark as me. I-I thought we keepers were the only ones. But . . . I was wrong. C-can I touch it? Can I touch your mark?

(short pause)

[sensual moan]

(awestruck tone)  
I can feel it. I can feel the humanity pooling just beneath your skin. It's so warm. I--

[long gentle kiss]

By the gods . . . you've made an advance on a knight of the Darkmoon. Such an action is taboo by even the most--

[long passionate kiss]

(passionate, breathy tone)  
[gasp] We mustn't do this. [kiss] As a knight, I'm forbidden from--[kiss]--tasting the ecstasy of coitus. [kiss] It would warrant expulsion from the Blades of the Darkmoon. [moaning kiss] I don't think it--[moaning whimper]--get this armor off. All of it! [passionate kissing]

{sound of armor being shed}

[continued kissing and moaning]

I want you--[moaning kiss]--to make love to me right here, by the bonfire. [kiss] But . . . I need you to abide my oath, is that understood? [kiss] You mustn't take my virginity. [long kiss] We'll find a way around it, I promise. [kiss]

[sigh]

Let me just . . . get on my knees--you can just lean against the wall. That's right, like that. [giggle] That's a pose I'm quite fond of, just so you know.

[soft gasp]

Gods, your cock is incredible! It's so thick . . . and the smell. [soft kiss] It's intoxicating.

[continue to softly kiss his cockhead]

(nervous tone)  
I~ . . . This . . . I've never done anything of the like before. Please bear with me. I'll try my best.

[nervous blowjob sounds]

Your manhood tastes amazing! It makes my loins ache with excitement. More. I-I need more.

[continued blowjob sounds]

[gasp]

The way you're moaning--does it really feel *that* good? And from someone with so little experience, no less.

[continued blowjob sounds]

(musing tone)  
[giggle] Maybe I should cast aside my sword, and take up the mantle of a common wench. [sucking sound] Just get on my knees for every passing traveler.

[continued blowjob sounds]

Would that be a better use of my talents, chosen undead? A brass-plated knight turned naked whore?

[continued blowjob sounds]

[gagging sound]

(surprised tone)  
Gods have mercy! Y-you're leaking like a sieve! [gasp] A-and so am I. We've become wet for one another. Sh-should I continue?

[soft chuckle]

(seductive tone)  
As you wish, oh chosen one. I shall drink your essence straight from the source.

[intensified blowjob sounds; intermittent gagging]

I must say, I'm growing fond of your taste. I might make a habit of this--might just spend my time sucking off my fellow Darkmoon knights.

[continued blowjob sounds]

Gods, I had no idea what a filthy whore I was. Thank you, chosen undead. Thank you for revealing my true self.

[continued blowjob sounds]

[shocked gasp]

(worried tone)  
Are you alright?! Your cock is spasming! Have I injured you? Or . . .

[soft gasp]

Close to . . . cumming? Y-you mean you're about to feel *release*? I--do it! I want you to! I-I'll finish you with my hand. Please, nothing would make me happier than receiving your seed on my chest.

[moan as you jerk him off]

(excited tone)  
Your face! Y-you look like one of my enemies when they're in the throes of death. Are you--oh~!

[surprised gasps and moans as he ejaculates on your chest]

(stunned tone)  
In all my years . . . I've never seen--never *felt* anything like that. Y-you've loosed an *ocean* of cum on my breasts. I'm . . . *covered* in your seed.

(short pause)

This is it . . . the essence of life . . . spattered on my breasts. [soft chuckle] My mark is barely noticeable under this warm glaze of cum. It makes me feel . . . *normal* . . . for once.

[soft sigh]

Chosen undead . . . if you have strength to spare . . . then I ask you--no, I *beg* you. Please, take me into your embrace and *fuck* me like a wanton bitch.

[long passionate kiss]

But . . . if it's possible, I ask you to spare my virginity. My place amongst the Darkmoon Knights would be imperiled otherwise.

[gentle kiss]

(soft seductive tone)  
I can't let you tear through my maidenhead . . . but I *can* offer you the virginity of my ass instead. [soft kiss] Would you like that? Would you like to sheath your sword in my rear passage?

[long gentle kiss]

I'm glad. [kiss] I . . . understand there may be some pain. But, I'm willing to bear it . . . for you, chosen undead. [kiss] So, please, take me. Take me as a man takes a woman.

[passionate kiss]

(excited tone)  
Y-you want me on my knees? Very well. Rut me like an animal, if you must!

[grunt as you get on all fours]

Has your cock recovered? I-If you need time, we can--oh~!

[long, sharp gasping moan as he pokes at your entrance]

(passionate tone)  
As expected of the chosen one! Such virility! Now, thrust forth! Plunge your throbbing cock straight through my clenched hole! Let me taste the joys of sex for the first time!

[long pained moan as he sinks into you]

(distressed tone)  
Gods! You've--[grunt]--you've impaled me with your cock! [pained moan] I'm completely at your mercy now, chosen undead. Do with me what you will.

[pained grunts and moans as he begins to gently fuck you]

I-I can feel you moving in my stomach! [moan] Your cock is *so* powerful! Keep thrusting, I want to feel more.

[more passionate moans as you start to get into it]

(passionate tone)  
Fuck me! Skewer me! Rip me in half, you bastard! I love it!

[continued moaning]

Gods, I know I'm accustomed to pain, but . . . [moan] I never thought I could love it like this. You're turning me into a masochistic cock-whore!

[continued moaning]

Fuck my honor! Fuck my covenant! I'm nothing more than a sheath for your cock! [whimper] Just a wad of spasming meat to wrap around your pulsing manhood! Fuck me! Fuck me!

[intensified moaning as you near your peak]

Oh no! Oh no! I'm--something's happening! My cunt--my cunt! It's--I think I'm about to . . . [intense moan of pleasure] Gods, I'm going to cum!

[desperate gasps and moans]

Y-you too? You ready to give it to me again?

[continued moaning]

Let go inside me! Cum in my bowels! Let loose such a thunderous shot, than even mighty Gwyn should look in awe! Do it!

[improv powerful orgasm]

[heavy, gasping breaths as you come down]

(exhausted tone)  
I--I've been filled. It's so warm inside me. [gasp] It's as if an abundance of humanity has found its way to my core. [long sigh] Please, chosen undead, withdraw yourself so I can lie in your arms.

[long pained groan as he pulls out of your ass]

[gentle sigh as you fall into his embrace]

Thank you, chosen undead. You've made me very happy. [soft chuckle] Your seed has settled deep inside me . . . and I am at peace. Kiss me.

[long, enjoyable, moaning kiss]

Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined my first time would be so wonderful. [soft chuckle] Take pride, chosen undead. You've worn down a knight of the Darkmoon Blades. [soft kiss] That is no laughing matter.

[continued kissing]

(somber tone)  
But I must confess . . . I am sad that we must now go our separate ways. I-I would gladly join you on your travels, but . . . as a Blade of the Darkmoon, I . . . 

[soft sigh]

I just can't. Forgive me.

(short pause)

(surprised tone)  
Y-you wish to stay--to become a member of our ranks? I--chosen undead, I can't abide this. To hinder you in your quest for greatness . . . w-would be a most grievous sin. I cannot allow you to--mmmf!

[cut off by a passionate kiss; you reciprocate]

S-so this is it, then? You've chosen me over your birthright? [soft sigh] I will accept your wishes, and provide you a path to joining our ranks.

[long gentle kiss]

(loving tone)  
I shall look forward to fighting alongside you. [kiss] And I look forward to indulging in *other* untold delights with you, as well. [soft giggle]

[long gentle kiss as audio fades out]


End file.
